


Ryou.exe Has Stopped Working

by Kevlar01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Date, Fluff, Going On Walks, Heartshipping, M/M, a serious level of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevlar01/pseuds/Kevlar01
Summary: Ryou has too many feelings and Yugi is like "yeah I've got a crush on you too."also,Yugi puts his arm around Ryou and Ryou Error 404s.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Ryou.exe Has Stopped Working

Ryou blushed. Yugi had put his arm around his waist as they were walking and tugged Ryou a little closer. It was awkward, as their gaits were mismatched, but it was also endearing as Yugi continued to talk about his latest card acquisitions. They had been going on these little “dates” for awhile now. Or at least Yugi called them dates. Ryou hadn’t taken it seriously at first, not wanting to get his hopes up too high in case Yugi really only meant it as a friendly date. And at first that’s all they seemed to be. Yugi would meet him somewhere and they would go for a walk, chatting and enjoying the sights. Sometimes sitting down if they got deep enough in conversation.

But this, very pointedly being in each other’s spaces, this was rather new. Sure they’d been slowly inching closer to each other the past few weeks and Ryou could have taken a bite out of his own perceived tension, but the actual physical touch that wasn’t just a friendly bump with a shoulder?? Ryou realized he had not breathed, and that Yugi’s chatter was becoming hesitant. Ryou could feel his face burning; he took comfort in the fact that when he looked at Yugi, Yugi was slightly red as well. Ryou let out a breath and then with ease that surprised himself, he threw his arm around Yugi. A relieved looking Yugi laughed and used his other hand to move Ryou’s arm down to his own waist. This only made Ryou blush harder. Stammering unintelligibly for a moment, Ryou hid his face in Yugi’s hair until his mind had unscrambled the concept of language again.

“So, I guess we really are on a date?” Ryou asked hopefully.

“Of course we are! I did tell you these were dates right?” Yugi suddenly looked very concerned, eyes glued to the sidewalk in front of them.

“Yes, you did.” Ryou assured him, “I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to be hanging out with me in any particular way, because I really enjoy your company and I know that physical affection doesn’t necessarily mean anything more than friendliness--”

Yugi cut him off, “Ryou,” he said, stopping their stroll and gazing at Ryou with soft eyes, “I’ve asked you out because I like planning to spend time with you. It feels special, because it is time we’re taking to be together. We don’t have to call them dates if it makes you feel off.”

“No that word is fine, I just wasn’t sure if you felt the same way towards me. I didn’t want to presume... That you also felt this was turning an ordinary good thing into something that had a feeling to it you might not get with everyone else in the same way.” Ryou said, unable to look away from Yugi’s gentle gaze. He grimaced slightly. “That probably didn’t make a lot of sense.”

“Maybe not the most sense you’ve ever made Ryou,” Yugi grinned at him, “but I like to hear you speak your thoughts.” He paused. “Are you overwhelmed?”

“A little, but it’s because something I didn’t let myself hope for is happening. I.. feel a lot for you Yugi.” Ryou said, choking on the words slightly.

“I have a big old crush on you too Ryou.” said Yugi warmly. “Can I hold your hand?”

Ryou felt wild tears sting his eyes. “Yeah, yeah you can.” and he held out one for Yugi to take, and used the other to scrub at his face.

Yugi noticed this immediately. “Oh! What’s up?” he asked, squeezing Ryou’s hand gently.

“Nothing!! Nothing wrong anyway. I held my feelings in for too long, that’s all, and now they’re spilling over.” Ryou said, tears in his voice and a smile on his face.

“Well you can always share them with me! Really Ryou, I want you to feel like you can be honest no matter what it is. Even if it’s a hard thing. We’ll always find a way to talk about it. Even if we gotta talk about it a lot! Or at different times cause something’s changed!” Yugi said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Ryou felt the tension in the air dissipate. He felt more like how he usually felt around Yugi, lighter, and less as if the world was absorbing him. He wiped the last of the tears off his face and noticed the cars on the road, and the trees lining their path. A slight breeze ruffled the leaves above his head. Closing his eyes, Ryou let out a sigh.

“Thanks Yugi. You too, okay?” Ryou squeezed Yugi’s hand, and they began walking again. Yugi asked him about the spirits he had recently made contact with, and Ryou was off. Yugi seemed genuinely curious about Ryou’s interest in all things occult and Ryou was more than happy to indulge him. Eventually, as all walks do, the walk ended. They were back to where they had started.

Yugi still hadn’t dropped his hand.

Ryou bit his lip. Where there were once words now there was only a comfortable silence that neither wanted to break right away. But Yugi had done the talking before and Ryou decided he should take some initiative. He did need to get home after all.

“Same time next week?” he asked.

Yugi smiled. “It’s a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love them both a lot. And writing fluff is fun. So is having decent shifts at work in which to write! Credit to [Pyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea) for getting me into Yugioh. XD XD XD


End file.
